


New Year - New Luck

by TaleaCorven



Series: Froday Flash Fiction Challenge [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath and Adam enjoy a quiet evening and discuss their plans for the future.





	New Year - New Luck

**Author's Note:**

> For [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org) \- New Year's Special 2017  
> Prompt: anything new

Yesterday Heath had had a match at a house show, and tomorrow he was going to be at RAW. So he'd decided to stay at home with his partner on New Year's Eve. Usually he liked to party, and it was the first time that he didn't celebrate with his friends or family. But lately it had all become too much. Maybe he was getting old?

Adam had cooked a delicious meal. After they had finished eating, he placed Heath in front of the TV and then cleaned the kitchen. When he was done with that, he joined the ginger on the sofa – a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands.

"You shouldn't spoil me like this," Heath said with a smile and took one of the glasses. "Rhyno would be mad if he knew about it."

Adam cuddled up to him. "I don't want him to toughen you up." He grinned. "I want you to stay my cute little ginger who's so sensitive I can make him come in three minutes."

Heath blushed. "It's not about sex..." He smiled and kissed Adam's cheek. "I will always be your ginger boy. But I need to become stronger, so that we can become tag team champions again."

Adam pouted. "Break up with Rhyno and go for the IC title. That's the one you've always wanted, isn't it?"

"I can't do that!" Heath was almost shocked by the suggestion. "Rhyno is my friend. He's been helping me all the time."

"Has he? And what are you doing for him?" Adam grinned. "Do you let him touch you?"

At first Heath furrowed his brows, but he realized that his partner wasn't serious. So he teased him. "No. Do you want me to? Does it turn you on to know another man touches me?"

Adam laughed and hugged him tightly. "No, you belong to me." He leaned back and looked at Heath, suddenly serious. "I've decided not to retire yet. I want to gain momentum in the indies and then return to WWE. I want to be at your side, and I want us to become tag team champions."

Heath was surprised. His partner hadn't told him about his plan until now. "Okay. That's the best New Year's resolution I've heard so far." He cuddled up to Adam again while watching the ball drop in Time Square on TV. "2017 wasn't a very good year. Let's make 2018 a great one!"

"Yeah," Adam agreed and kissed Heath just when the ball reached the bottom. "Let's do that."

 


End file.
